Croatoa
|Zone Name=Croatoa |Zone Map=Map_Croatoa.jpg |Width=238 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=25-34 |Trainer=War Witch |Task Force Contact=Katie Hannon |Event=Croatoa War, Eochai, Jack in Irons, Sally |Exploration Badges=Ensorcelled, Grim Wanderer, Spiritual |Plaques=Alumnus II, III, IV, V |Enemies=Cabal, Fir Bolg, Ghosts, Red Caps, Tuatha de Dannan |Connecting Zones=Brickstown, Founders' Falls, Independence Port, Skyway City, Steel Canyon, Talos Island |Lines=Green Line |VidiotMaps File=croatoa }} __toc__ Overview Croatoa. It's a name that conjures up images both mysterious and fantastical. In Issue 5, be prepared to enter a new enchanted realm of supernatural danger, where myth becomes reality and ancient legends walk the earth. Croatoa is a place steeped in old magic, ruled and contested by witches, Red Caps, Fir Bolgs and the Tuatha de Dannan. Any hero who faces these creatures in the wooded depths of Croatoa will know the true meaning behind the title, "Forest of Dread." Enemy groups in Croatoa are actually enemies of each other as well. For example, if a Tuatha de Dannan runs arcross a member of The Cabal, they will start attacking each other. Any damage caused by enemies will leech experience from a defeat. Contacts Task Force Contacts * Katie Hannon Trainer * War Witch Regular Contacts *Gordon Bower *Skipper LeGrange *Kelly Nemmers *Buck Salinger *Percy Winkley Notable NPCs * Annah Zone Events * Periodically, the Croatoa War will break out in The Grim Vale. After several waves of Fir Bolg, Cabal, Tuatha de Dannan, and Red Caps, the giant monsters Eochai and Jack in Irons will spawn to fight each other. * Eochai will also spawn periodically around the southern border of the map, while Jack in Irons will appear on the stone throne in the south east corner, or wander the hills in the north east corner. * Everyone's favourite "myth", Sally, spawns at one of multiple areas in the central lake area. She will then move throughout the lake. Note: It takes two separate defeats to earn the accompanying Believer Badge Neigborhoods *Salamanca *New Connaught *The Misty Wood *The Broken Teeth *Sunset Ridge *The Grim Vale Stores *Norbert Pittman *The Conduit *Ronald Kincade Exploration Badges Plaques and Monuments * Four Alumnus Badge monuments Transfer Points * Croatoa is only reachable via the Green Line monorail. * The Croatoa Beacon location is , just west of War Witch. Villain Groups * Allied with the Fir Bolg, and hostile to the Red Caps and Tuatha de Dannan. Generally found within the local town, and to the north-west areas of Croatoa. * Allied with the Cabal, and hostile to the Red Caps and Tuatha de Dannan. Generally found in the south and south-west areas of Croatoa. * Neutral to all other parties within Croatoa, except nearby Heroes! They appear only when the sun goes down. Generally appear within the local town, but more specifically the graveyard. * Allied with the Tuatha de Dannan, and hostile to the Cabal and Fir Bolg. Generally found in the far north of Croatoa. * Allied with the Red Caps, and hostile to the Cabal and Fir Bolg. Generally found in the east section of Croatoa. * Though rare, Herders will sometimes appear disguised as trees. Notes *The Tuatha de Dannan villain group name is misspelled in the targetting window; it is spelled "Tuatha de Dannon." Everywhere else in the game and in the documentation, however, it is spelled Tuatha de Dannan. *This zone was created as part of the release of Issue 5 on August 31, 2005. *Croatoa is clearly an homage to "supernatural" towns like Salem, Massachusetts and the fictional Sleepy Hollow. *The real-life origin of the word "Croatoa," particularly as used as the name of the zone, is from the story of the disappearance of the first Roanoake settlement in America, in which the only clue to the disappearance of the colonists was the word "Croatoan" carved into a tree at the former site of the settlement. Exactly what happened to the colonists is still a mystery.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Croatoa#Other_media External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Croatoa Category:CoH City Zones